User blog:Redfork2000/Random Scenes with my Roster
Hi everyone! Everyone gets bored sometimes. And we react to boredom in different ways. But this time, I decided to react to my boredom in a creative way: writing random scenes with my characters! Mostly pointless, but I decided to upload some. You can tell me if you like them and if you'd like me to upload a few more later. Hide and Seek Red Fork was walking around Echo Creek, when he sees that Blast sitting at a bench, with a large sandwich. He was very hungry, and wanted that sandwich. *Red Fork: Hi Blast! *Blast: Hi Red Fork! *Red Fork: Nice sandwich you have there. Red Fork was thinking of how to get to the sandwich, until he got an idea. *Red Fork: Hey, wanna play hide and seek? You hide, and I'll seek you. *Blast: Got it! *Red Fork: Ok, I'll count, you hide. *''closes his eyes and starts counting*'' *Blast: You'll never find me! *''runs to hide*'' When he finishes counting, Red Fork looks around to see if Blast is gone, and eats the sandwich in one large bite. Blast, who was hiding in a nearby bush, saw it all. *Blast: My sandwich! *Red Fork: Uh... sorry, gotta go! Next day, Red Fork walks by, and sees Blast with another large sandwich, just like yesterday. Red Fork gets hungry, and wants to eat the sandwich again, so he decides to use the same trick he used yesterday. *Red Fork: Wanna play hide and seek? Blast looks at Red Fork. This time that red unicorn wasn't going to fool him! *Blast: Ok, but last time when I went to hide, you ate my sandwich. So this time, you hide. I'll count. *Red Fork: Deal. Blast closed his eyes, and starting counting. Red Fork ate the entire sandwich in one large bite. When Blast finished counting, his sandwich wasn't there anymore. *Blast: Wha- Where's my sandwich!? *Red Fork: *''burps*'' I guess the sandwich wanted to play hide and seek too. Well, gotta go! *''runs away*'' *Blast: You ate my sandwich again! No fair! The third day, Red Fork walks by the same bench, and Blast was eating another sandwich. Red Fork already knew what to do to eat the sandwich. *Red Fork: Wanna play hide and seek? *Blast: *''smiles''* I know you only want to eat my sandwich, so here, have it. *''gives Red Fork the sandwich*'' *Red Fork: Thanks. *''devours the sandwich*'' *Blast: *''evil smile*'' No problem. Suddenly, Red Fork feels bad, and in a few seconds, he inflates completely, like a balloon. *Red Fork: Peanuts! *Blast: I knew you'd want my sandwich again, so this time, I added peanut butter to my sandwich! *Red Fork: No fair... *Blast: Maybe this time you'll watch out before you eat my food! *''laughs*'' Electra's New Phone Blast and Tommy were playing a game on Blast's smartphone. *Tommy: Play the legendary card! *Blast: I don't have enough sun for that. I'll have to survive until next turn. *Tommy: This doesn't look good... *Blast: Wait, I've got it! I'll use Berry Blast to win! *Tommy: Yeah! While Blast was about to make the final play, Electra passes by, and tosses Blast's smartphone out of his hands, making it break in pieces. *Blast: Hey, I had barely finished paying that phone! *Electra: Your smartphone was way too old and obsolete anyway. Why don't you have a look at the one I have? *Blast: What's so special about it? *Electra: It's the most advanced smartphone yet! I made several improvements to it with my own knowledge, making it truely the smartphone with the best technology yet! Electra shows her elegant and expensive smartphone to Blast and Tommy, while explaining and bragging about why her phone is so great. Blast, however, isn't happy that Electra made him drop his phone. *Blast: Hey, if your smartphone is so advanced, I assume you can also use airplane mode. *Electra: Of course it can! *Tommy: What's airplane mode? *Blast: Let me show you. Blast grabs Electra's smartphone, and uses his super strength to toss it into the sky. It travels so far, that the phone is nowhere to be seen in a few seconds. *Blast: Did you see that smartphone fly? This is airplane mode! *Electra: *''furious* You'll pay for that! *Blast: Hey, you broke my smartphone, so I did the same to yours. Now we're even! Bye! *''runs away* *Electra: *''starts chasing Blast* Come back here! Why Red Fork never appears in Opposite Blast Stories Red Fork is walking in Ponyville, when he sees Opposite Blast fighting Blast, while Alice and Tommy watch in fear. *Opposite Blast: I will kill you this time, Blast! Opposite Blast knocks out Blast. Red Fork gets angry at Opposite Blast, and steps in to the area. *Red Fork: Hey! Leave the Red Crystals alone! *Opposite Blast: You want to fight too? *Red Fork: Yes. *Opposite Blast: You're just a fat pony, this will be easy! Opposite Blast uses all his power, and charges towards Red Fork at high speed. However, when Opposite Blast is only a few inches from Red Fork, he is suddenly stopped in mid-air by Red Fork's magic. *Red Fork: It's no use! *Opposite Blast: What is this!? *Red Fork: Take this! Red Fork uses his magic to throw Opposite Blast into the wall. Opposite Blast stands up, confused. *Opposite Blast: That's cheating! *Red Fork: And doesn't flying count as cheating? *Opposite Blast: *''furious* ''That's it, I'm going to destroy you! Opposite Blast flies at full speed, charging towards Red Fork. Red Fork yawns, and once again, uses his magic to stop Opposite Blast in his tracks. *Red Fork: It's no use! *Opposite Blast: Wha- *Red Fork: *''Throws Opposite Blast far away with his magic* ''This should end it! Opposite Blast is thrown far away, so far that he is soon out of sight. *Tommy: Epic fail. *Alice: Too OP, please nerf. *Blast: *''wakes up* ''Wait, was Opposite Blast defeated already? It was supposed to last an entire story! *Red Fork: It was? *Blast: Yes, he's supposed to be invincible until the story ends! *Red Fork: *''looks at the 4th wall breaking* ''You should be more careful with breaking the 4th wall. *Blast: I guess the roleplayers won't have you fighting Opposite Blast in the real stories. But thanks for saving me anyway. *Red Fork: Sounds fair to me. I'll call Lemon Glass to fix the 4th wall. Facebook Problems Blue Ocean sees Tommy using a computer. Tommy looks frustrated, so Blue Ocean decides to come close to see what's going on. *Blue Ocean: What's the matter, Tommy? *Tommy: I made myself a facebook account, but I've got a problem logging in. *Blue Ocean: What is it? *Tommy: When I try to type in my password, it says that my password is "incorrect". *Blue Ocean: Well... *Tommy: But then I type "incorrect", but it still doesn't work! *Blue Ocean: ''*facepalm* ''No Tommy, that's not how it works. *Tommy: Than how does it work? *Blue Ocean: It's saying that you're password is wrong. Try again. *Tommy: Oh! Tommy types in "wrong", and the same message still displays. *Tommy: It didn't work. *Blue Ocean: Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean that! *Tommy: Then what did you mean? *Blue Ocean: I mean that you didn't type your password correctly. *Tommy: Oh. How do I type it correctly? *Blue Ocean: How should I know? It's your password! *Tommy: That's weird. It didn't ask me to type it correctly the first time. *Blue Ocean: What? *Tommy: You see, my password is microphone. When I was making my account, I wrote it as "microfone". But a few hours later, Alice told me it was microphone. But when I write "microphone", it keeps saying that my password is incorrect. *Blue Ocean: Are you serious!? *Tommy: No, I'm Tommy. Blue Ocean gets angry out of frustration, and throws a book at Tommy's face. *Tommy: Ah! What are you doing? *Blue Ocean: I facebooked you. Where is Blade? Electra seems angry. She calls Blade by cellphone. *Electra: Blade! Where are you? *Blade: Calm down, Electra. *Electra: Just tell me where you are! Opposite Blast and I are getting worried, and Scorch thinks you got fired. *Blade: What? *Electra: Well, not really, but he keeps yelling fire like crazy. *Blade: Oh, he does that all the time. *Electra: Well, where are you? *Blade: Electra, do you remember that jewelry shop where you saw that diamond collar that you really wanted? Electra gets excited when she heres this. *Electra: Yes! *Blade: Well, I'm on the bakery next to that shop, buying some bread. *Electra: ... *Blade: Electra? Electra ends the call, before tossing her cellphone outside the window. Do you have cookies? Lemon Glass is selling lemonade. Tommy comes along and sees her. *Tommy: Hi Lemon Glass! *Lemon Glass: Hi Tommy! *Tommy: Do you have cookies? *Lemon Glass: Uh... no. But I have lemonade? Would you like to try some? *Tommy: No thanks. Tommy leaves. Next day, Lemon Glass is at her lemonade stand again, and Tommy comes by. *Tommy: Hi Lemon Glass! *Lemon Glass: Hi Tommy! *Tommy: Do you have cookies? *Lemon Glass: Sorry Tommy, I told you yesterday, I don't have any cookies. Do you want lemonade? *Tommy: No thanks. Tommy leaves. the next day, the same scene occurs again. *Tommy: Hi Lemon Glass! *Lemon Glass: Hi Tommy! *Tommy: Do you have cookies? *Lemon Glass: *''frustrated* ''Come on, Tommy! We've already been through this. *Tommy: So, do you have cookies? *Lemon Glass: *''one her eyes twitches* ''No! I don't have any! But if you come to ask me that one more time, I'll tie to that tree! *''points at a tree* *Tommy: Ok. *leaves* Next day, Lemon Glass is at her lemonade stand, and Tommy comes one more time. *Lemon Glass: Oh, please! *Tommy: Lemon Glass, do you have a rope? *Lemon Glass: What? *Tommy: Do you have a rope? *Lemon Glass: Uh... no, I don't have a rope. *Tommy: Ok. One more question. Tommy comes closer to Lemon Glass. *Tommy: Do you have cookies? *Lemon Glass: Well played. *''faints*'' *Tommy:'' So, do you have cookies?... Lemon Glass?... I guess she doesn't. I guess I'll go ask Pinkie Pie. *''leaves* The Driving Lesson Alice and Electra come to the living room, where there are four chairs placed in two rows. *Alice: Ok. Boom asked me to help you practice for your driving test. So we're going to practice here in the living room. *Electra: Sure, I guess. *Alice: My brother Max is going to help us. Alice points at Max, who is sitting on one of the two chairs on the back row. *Max: What's up? *Alice: *''sits on one of the front chairs* Ok Electra, come in. *Electra: Ahem... *Max: What's the matter? *Electra: What, aren't you going to open the door for a lady? *Max: Oh, sure. Here you go. *''pretends to open the door* *Electra: Much better. Thanks Max. *Max: No problem. *''mumbles to himself* But this isn't even a real car... *Alice: Ok Electra, what's the first thing we do when we're going to drive? *Electra: First of all, the seat belts. *''pretends to put on her seatbelt* *Alice: Very good. Now what's next? *Electra: We adjust the mirror. *''pretends to adjust the mirror*'' *Alice: Good. What's next? *Electra: Next we adjust the seat. Electra begins to move the chair back and forth, pretending to adjust it. Max and Alice wait for her to finish, but she continues. Alice and Max start to look annoyed. *Alice: Ok, you can stop now! *Electra: Fine. Eesh... *Alice: Now you can start the engine and start driving. *Electra: Ok. Electra pretends to begin to drive, but suddenly, Allison passes right in front of her on a skateboard, while making noise with a horn. *Allison: Watch it! I'm coming through! *Electra: What? *Alice: Electra, you didn't check if there were other vehicles coming. *Electra: Well, yeah, because this is the living room! I didn't think I'd have to look for furniture coming my way. Allison sits on the other chair in the back row, beside Max. *Max: Hey, stay on your side! *Allison: This IS my side! *Max: Electra, Allison is pushing me! *Electra: Stop it, guys! *Alice: Electra, focus on the road. *Allison: Don't push me! *Max: Leave me alone! Max and Allison are in the back row chairs, pushing each other, while Electra is trying to focus. *Electra: Are they always this annoying? *Alice: Just wait until they start throwing random objects at you. Electra continues practicing, but she can't focus with all the noise Max and Allison are making. *Max: Leave me alone! *Allison: You're the one who's on my side! *Max: No! *Allison: Yes! *Max: No! *Allison: Yes! *Max: No! *Allison: Yes! *Max: No a thousand times! *Allison: No a thousand and one times! Electra gets more and more frustrated, until finally, she loses her patience. *Electra: That's it! I had enough! I'm out of here! *''stands up and leaves*'' *Alice: Wait! You can't leave now! The car is moving! And no one is driving it now! *Electra: I don't care! *''leaves*'' *Alice: But, Electra! While Alice is looking towards Electra, Max tosses a toy at her. Alice is hit by the toy, and then turns around, looking at Max and Allison. *Alice: Alright, who did that? *Max: *''points at Allison* Her. *Allison: *''points at Max* ''Him. Cat videos? One day, Black Gem walks into Dark Shadow's room without knocking, and notices Dark Shadow is watching something on youtube. *Black Gem: Hey, Dark Shadow, guess what? Wait a minute... what are you watching? *Dark Shadow: Huh? Black Gem looks closely, and sees that Dark Shadow is actually watching cat videos! She begins to smile. *Black Gem: You like cat videos, don't you Dark Shadow? *Dark Shadow: Yeah, you caught me, whatever. *Black Gem: *''playfully* ''I knew you had a soft side! Wait until I tell the others! *Dark Shadow: *''with a confident smile* ''Fine. Go tell the others. *Black Gem: Really? *Dark Shadow: They'll never believe you. *Black Gem: *''moves away from the door* ''Sometimes I hate when you're right. Girls Night One night, Jaiden, Alice, Electra and Shimmer are having a girls night, and they're eating all kinds of food together. Suddenly, Boom (Opposite Blast) comes towards them, covered entirely except his face with a sheet. *Shimmer: Who are you? *Alice: Oh, he's Boom. I wonder why he's covering himself with a sheet, though. *Boom: Hey girls, I just wanted to ask you all something. *Jaiden: Ok, but don't take too long. *Boom: Nah, it won't take long. I just want to ask all of you... Boom takes off the blanket, revealing his new elegant clothes, his new attractive hairstyle, and his shiny white teeth. *Boom: How do I look tonight? Electra's pupils turn into hearts, and she hugs Jaiden, squishing her, while unable to speak much. *Electra: Eeee!!! *Jaiden: Ouch... Electra, stop it... *Alice: What the... how did you... why the... are you the same guy? *Shimmer: That's a nice smile... *''blushes* Boom smiles as the girls watch, some of them impressed, and others a bit confused. *Boom: Well, thank you all so much... for being distracted! Now Boulder! Before the girls can realize what's going on, Boulder takes all the food from the table, and runs. *Boulder: Got it! *Alice: *''realizing Boulder* Hey, our food! *Boom: See ya! Thanks for the food! Boom and Boulder quickly run away. The girls are angry now. *Boom: Bye girls! *Jaiden: That's not fair! *Alice: Catch them! *Shimmer: You're not going anywhere, you thieves! Boom and Boulder run away, with Alice, Jaiden, Shimmer and Electra chasing them. They pass by Tommy and Blade, who were playing a game of checkers. *Tommy: What's going on? *Blade: They're being chased by the girls. *''sigh* ''Sometimes I wish I had their luck... *Tommy: Yeah, me too... *Blade: Should we keep playing? *Tommy: Sure. *''moves one piece and captures all of Blade's pieces* ''I win! *Blade: How do you win every time? *Tommy: *''shrugs* The Hole Electra wakes up in the morning, and sees Boom calmly drinking a cup of coffee. *Electra: Hey, Boom, do you know where the remote control is? *Boom: The remote control? Oh yeah, it's in the hole. *Electra: What hole? *Boom: That hole (pointing at a huge hole in the middle of the room) *Electra: FOR THE LOVE OF... what's that!? *Boom: It's a hole. Boom calmly sips his coffee. *Electra: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, I know. But how'd it get there? *Boom: Well, I woke up this morning (sips his coffee) and it was already there. *Electra: (rolls her eyes) Don't you think we should call the police or something? *Boom: Oh yeah, I already called them. *Electra: And where are they? *Boom: In the hole. (sips his coffee) *Electra: (starts to freak out) Boom, where is Blade? Boom continues to calmly sip his coffee. *Electra: Boom, where is Blade!? *Boom: Oh, he's at his new job. *Electra: Oh, cool! Where does he work? *Boom: In the hole. Electra keeps freaking out even more. *Electra: How deep is this thing!? Electra sees Boom calmly sipping his coffee, and then she grabs the cup of coffee, and tosses it into the hole to find out how deep the hole is. *Boom: (upset) That was my favorite mug. Electra stands next to the hole, trying to hear how deep it is, but she never hears the cup hit the bottom of the hole. *Boom: Now it's in the hole. *Electra: Boom, do you even know what this is? *Boom: Oh yeah, it's a hole. *Electra: Boom, it's clearly more than a hole. For all we know it could be a portal to another dimension, or maybe even a door straight to the Phantom Zone. Electra keeps talking, worried about the hole, when she realizes Boom isn't there anymore. *Electra: Wait, Boom? Boom!? BOOM!! (worried about Boom) *Boom: (returns with a bag of chips) I just went for a snack. Boom calmly eats his chips. *Electra: Boom, how can you be so calm!? *Boom: The hole doesn't worry me. *Electra: Why not!? *Boom: I'm more worried about the space octopus. *Electra: Space octopus!? What space octopus!? Suddenly, a purple tentacle breaks through the window, grabs Electra, and takes her away, while Electra screams. Boom watches, and eats his chips. *Boom: That space octopus. Wi-fi Password Electra enters the room where Boom, Scorch and Blade are. *Electra: Ok, our new wifi is ready. All we need now is a password. *Boom: Hm... ok. Any ideas for a good password? *Scorch: How about... FIRE! *Electra: No Scorch, we need a longer password than that. You know that the longer a password is, the safer it is. *Blade: That's true. *Boom: Hm... how about... "Electra likes to sing way off-key in the shower, leaving everyone around her deaf"? *Electra: That's not true! My voice is beautiful, thank you very much. *Blade: Yeah... her voice is beautiful, just like everything else about her... *Electra: Besides, we can't use a password that long. Scorch won't be able to remember it! *Scorch: Of course I can! "Electra likes to sing way off-key in the shower, leaving everyone around her deaf". There! Take that! *Electra: Well, I'm still not gonna use that password! *Blade: Hm... how about "what's the password"? *Electra: Blade, I still don't know what the password is. *Blade: No, I mean the password should be "what's the password". *Electra: Why do you keep asking me for the password? I already told you I don't know what it is! *Boom: Ok, enough, I'll insert the password. Boom types in the password. *Electra: Uh, ok... what's the password, then? *Boom: "I'm not gonna tell you". *Electra: What? Why? What's the password!? *Boom: "I'm not gonna tell you". *Electra: Tell me what the password is right now! *Scorch: Didn't you get it? The password is "I'm not gonna tell you"! *Electra: (angry at Boom and Scorch) Stop playing games with me and tell me the password! *Boom & Scorch: "I'm not gonna tell you." *Electra: (almost rips her hair off, but then turns to Blade) Hey Blade, would you be a dear and tell me what the password is? *Blade: Sure thing Electra. The password is... "I'm not gonna tell you". *Electra: What!? Fine! If you're not gonna tell me, then I don't want to know! Electra storms out of the room, while Boom, Blade and Scorch look at each other. *Blade: Was is something I said? *Boom: Nah, I think she didn't get it. Pretty strange, considering she's supposed to be the smartest of us. *Blade: I hope she's ok. *Scorch: (tries to use the computer, but it has a password) Hey guys, what's the password for the computer? *Boom & Blade: "What's it to ya?" *Scorch: (angry, bursts in flames) Why don't you tell me!? Boom and Blade both facepalm. Category:Blog posts